Hopeless Eternal
by LadyKimmey
Summary: A case forces the team to send two of their own undercover to locate an unsub. In order to find the one responsible Hotch and Reid must pretend to meet and fall in love. The problem is one of them isn't pretending and the unsub has found them first. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic. Of course it is yaoi, so if you clicked I hope you like boy x boy love.

A few things to be aware of, story takes place after season 11, Morgan has left and is still gone as well as everyone else. So yes, Hotch still dated Beth and Reid lost Maeve, and so forth. I'll try to keep everyone in character as best as I can but I am already playing with them making a Hotch x Reid pairing. Any creative critisicm is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own it or make any money from writing this fanfic...

Warnings: Will come with each chapter but just mentioning of death in this chapter.

.

.

.

Chapter One

The crisp, refreshing scent of apples tickled Spender Reid's nostrils for the seventh time since he had taken a seat. Not that he didn't like the aroma, it was actually a lot more tolerable than the heavy cologne that the male opposite of them had bathed in. He much preferred the softness that came from the hardened man sitting to his right. Smells, that was what his delusions had reduced him to these days. He knew that it wasn't his brain that was constantly aware of his boss but another organ that refused to listen to the part of him that knew what was best.

The jet was already in the air, heading towards the lovely city of Miami, Florida. The hot, sweltering, over-crowded, flamboyant populace of Miami was their destination after leaving from their latest case in Wyoming. Before he had time to finish in the bathroom, Cruz had been ordering a change in plans. A call had come in and then without any warning, they had another case.

"Is this all we have?" Spencer tapped on the screen to open up the file that had just been sent to them all via Garcia. This was what she had been working on for the last week? The normally cheerful eyes were dull from being overworked and tired, he wasn't the only one that was exhausted.

"For now and this is because I've had her compiling what information she could. We weren't officially invited in until twenty minutes ago." Matt Cruz was glad he had tagged along on the last case in the hopes that his team would get the invitation to help the local authorities with the case. Officially they had been 'invited' but only now because they had proof that it was most likely the work of a serial. The senator was an old friend and lover whose son had gone missing but he hadn't been able to force their intervention. As of an hour ago, three more victims had been found with the same signature. "Last week they only had the first two victims."

"Am I reading this right?" JJ crinkled her brow at the text inside the coroner's report. The findings were very detailed and how could they wait until five victims before asking for help? "I'm not going to look at the pictures, I can't."

"It really can't be that bad," David smirked and clicked on the link to bring up the photographs of the recent dump site. Three male vics were on display, each bare of any clothing with a fist-sized hole in their chest cavity. Nothing too horrible about that, but what was that inside the vic's mouth? "Did the victim have something placed inside his mouth?"

"You should really read before you look," JJ almost laughed when the older man hastily flipped back to glance at the report to answer his own question. The pallor faded from the Italian, "Yep, that is why I'm not looking."

"Alright," Aaron didn't want to seem as if he was taking his time before looking at the photos but just reading the reports was making his stomach ache. They had seen many things since being in the BAU but this was more disturbing than most. "The local authorities called us in when they realized it was a serial. Each male was found deceased, their hearts removed by the use of a dull object, and each had another male's genitals placed inside the mouth shortly after death."

"The first two had each other's genitals placed but the report shows that we have a potential sixth victim out there." Spencer flipped hastily through the photos and leaned over slightly to show his neighbor what was there for anyone that was familiar with the male genitals to see. "Look, do you see the difference in number three?"

"Garcia, did we receive any of the lab results yet?" Aaron shifted in the chair eyeing the enlarged picture of the phallus. All five of the victims were Caucasian, early twenties, blonde or brunette, and each with light complexions. The phallus found in Jason Holmes mouth couldn't belong to any of the other victims.

"I'd say African American or Indian descent," Spencer heard the blonde female's grunt of amusement. He was basing his assumption on the coloration near the circumcision. The base was torn, jagged from being removed and each had some amount of decay. The head had been the part lodged down the throat and less exposed to the outside elements. It clearly belonged to someone other than the five victims.

"The Senator will be wanting something as soon as we land, what can we give her?" Matt wanted to give the woman something, anything to reassure her that the one responsible would be found.

"The unsub is a male, in good physical health, and he's unraveling." Aaron spoke softly, his mind absorbing the file on Jason Holmes. The male had soft features, a noticeable pretty-boy as Morgan would call them. "The first victim, Terrance Wilkson was beaten and from the marks they weren't done by any definite tool."

"The bruising looks like one would get from a fist, so he fought back. That would explain why the rest were drugged," Spencer squirmed in his chair as another thought came to him. Would the others agree? "I think he's homo-sexual."

"Reasons?" Matt asked, seeing nothing that would suggest the unsub's sexuality.

Because he knew how most straight men felt, especially if they were homophobic. Spencer swallowed nervously, even though he knew that answer wouldn't in anyway indicate the confusion he'd been dealing with recently. "The cuts are all unprofessional, whoever did remove them isn't skilled. That indicates no medical training of any kind and how many straight men wouldn't get squeamish about touching another male's penis? The unsub not only handles them but it takes some amount of patience to forcibly push a lopped off soft penis into a dead man's throat."

"He's right, if this was a hate crime against homosexuals it'd be easier just to place it inside the mouth, but this unsub takes the time to get it down the throat. He's meticulous, he wants to make it appear that the victim is trying to eh deepthroat." JJ flipped to the next file. "Even though they were removed they aren't damaged in any other way so he took great care with them."

"What about victomology?" Aaron paused feeling the slight touch against his knee and frowned at how fast the leg jerked away in response. It wasn't the first or the second time, it was starting to happen daily. The first few times he had brushed it aside assuming that the genius was in a mood. That was until a month ago, JJ had been drawn them all into a conversation about Henry wanting to attend camp during summer break. Trying to relax he had leaned back for the flight and his knee had come in contact with Reid's. To make sure he wasn't imagining the haste retreat, he repeated the action. Whenever he got too close or accidently came in contact the younger profiler would move away.

Spencer inhaled deeply, wishing this wasn't his given seat. Every time they all took a seat, he'd always be left to take the one next to Hotch. The team had no idea what he was dealing with and he wouldn't be rude by asking JJ to swap seats with him. Part of him enjoyed sitting next to the brunette, "A bank clerk, a college student, a stripper, a store clerk, and unemployed but rich. They didn't run in the same circles and only one of them attended church."

"At some point all of them came in contact with the unsub," JJ added. "At least we know he has a type: young, slender, and pretty."

"When we land, JJ, you and Reid will go speak to the families, and see what you can find out." Matt wanted to be the one to speak to the Senator. "Hotch, you and Rossi head to the dump site. I'm going to speak to the Senator, and assure her that I'm personally overseeing the case."

"What about me, sir?" Penelope had remained silent, not wanting to think about what each victim had been put through. It was horrible and would need therapy if they forced her to actually look at the photos.

"See what you can find out," Aaron purposely widened his knees to come in contact with the slender part just above the doctor's own. "Search financial records, recent purchases, and any information to possibly tell of us if any of them were dating or has recently ended a relationship. Since the crimes are of a sexual nature, this could be about jealousy or the unsub could have been rejected. Until we land everyone go over the files."

Was he doing that on purpose? Spencer looked at the position the grey-clad legs were in. It probably wasn't noticeable by anyone else since Hotch was sitting slanted in the seat but he could feel the heat. The files were in his lap, he'd already read over them six times, and his brain refused to focus on what he had read. How long before the others began to notice? When would they realize that he was becoming distracted and that the root of his problem was their boss?

Perhaps his mother was right, he was lonely. During their last visit she had suggested that he finally find someone nice to settle down with, that nothing else could make her happier. The conversation had begun after her mentioning another patient having had a nice visit from her family. The hints of grandchildren were brushed aside with a smile. He wasn't sure how to tell his mother that he was questioning his sexuality. How could he inform anyone that he was having improper sexual urges towards their boss? Over a decade ago he had experimented with another student briefly to realize that he was bi-sexual.

Spencer remembered telling Blake that it didn't matter what Maeve looked like, it was about who she was. He had come to love who she was, not her physical appearance. That was the kind of love he had looked for, what he was still looking for. What he was feeling had nothing to do with finding a compatible soul or someone he could have long, meaningful conversations with. The attraction was completely physical and he had no idea when it had begun. It didn't just strike him one day that he found Hotch to be attractive, anyone with eyes could see that. Just the smaller thing had begun to add up for the last two years. The slightest touches, the few times they had hugged, and the emotional closeness that came from years of working together. His attraction had nothing to do with noticing that Hotch looked amazing in denim jeans. It wasn't because some lucky lady had caused the lead profiler to sport an erection during JJ's barbeque last month. The swimming trunks had outlined the hardness and he hadn't been the only one to notice.

A few of Will's female co-workers had been watching their Unit Chief with undisguised appreciation, and even Garcia had remarked that he was 'looking good'. Spencer had used the ruse of trying to wipe the wet hair from his eyes to cover up the fact that he too was staring. What he wanted to know was which one had been the one to cause the man's predicament. All of them had been in the pool horsing around and trying to dunk the other. How long before JJ was able to convince Hotch to give of the obviously invited blind dates a chance?

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" JJ reached out to place a hand on the narrow elbow to slow their walk. A deputy had driven them to the home of the third victim and she had been waiting to say something since the plane. The others had appointed her the 'Find Out What Was Bothering Reid' person the other morning before they had left for their initial case. This was the first time since then that they had been alone so she wanted to ask before they got surrounded by strangers again.

"About what?" He knew that tone, that motherly tone that made him want to bare his soul because he knew that she would be there for him. It was hard to not blurt out what was bothering him. A part of him wanted to yell, to insist that she not constantly try to set up their Unit Chief. He had no right being jealous or to judge every woman that JJ brought to Hotch's attention. They all wanted him to be happy and to find someone, except him. He hadn't really cared for his latest fling, a blonde that had been found at a club. That had only lasted a few dates and Spencer had been relieved when Hotch casually told the team that they were no longer dating.

"The lack of sleep, the moodiness," JJ stopped their advance completely, needing to say this in complete privacy. "I thought I was over-imagining your issues with Hotch until the other day. Do you wanna tell me when you took up the habit of eye rolling?"

"I don't roll my eyes," Rarely did he express annoyance by doing so. Spencer wanted to ask what exactly had she caught onto and was she the only one? "And I don't an issue with Hotch."

"You rolled your eyes at me four days ago when I informed Hotch that Karen wanted to know if he was single. You did it before you slapped the book you were reading closed and excused yourself." JJ hadn't imagined it and Rossi had asked what was his problem. "If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here for you, Spence."

"I know, and I don't have a problem with you or Hotch." What could he tell her that wouldn't alert her to why it pissed him off when she made suggestions for another man? "I guess I'm getting agitated, especially with all the talk of dating."

"Why? Is it because I've been asking Hotch? Spence, they asked about you as well but I assumed that you were already interested in someone so I told them that you were off the market."

"Why would you assume that I'm already interested in someone?" Spencer saw the woman peeking from behind the curtain, possibly wondering why they were standing in the yard talking. Not every professional but they could be discussing the case, and that was the reason the officer was standing next to the parked vehicle.

"The spacing out, the long sighs, and you completely blew off April at the barbeque when she spent half the day trying to flirt." She just didn't know who it was, yet. "Are you dating?"

"To save us some time because we need to focus on this case, I'm still single." Spencer shoved both hands into his pocket to maintain some control of his actions. He wanted to rant about how unfair life was. Of all the people he had to start having feelings for. It would be different if it had happened suddenly, then he would have known it was happening. Instead it had slowly began long before he realized what it was. Every little moment had him creeping down that plunge and before he knew it he was at the bottom and unable to prevent anything. "I have feelings for someone that will never return them."

"Oh, are you sure?" JJ didn't want to pry, seeing how admitting that much was causing the expression to fall. Now wasn't the time to dig into the reasons. "Alright, we can talk about this later if you want."

"Thanks but I'll be fine," he had to be. "Let's go."

By the time they reached the door it was already opening. Robert James' mother didn't appear happy to see them but she wasn't immediately slamming the door. The woman looked annoyed as she spoke, "FBI I take it, they said you'd be coming. May as well come inside."

"Thank you, Mrs. James." JJ politely gave their names to the woman's back. "We just have a few questions that we'd like to ask if it is alright."

"I've told the police all I know and they didn't seem to give a shit about what I had to say so why are you any different?" Lisa James was a heavy set female, the once blonde hair streaked with gray and bound in curlers.

"Because we want to find who did this to your son. I'm a mother myself and I can only imagine how you must feel right now. Please, what can you tell us about your son?" JJ stopped short of the fire mantle that was overcrowded with family photos. In each Robert James was smiling, seemingly content with home life.

"He was such a sweet boy, always thought of others." Mrs. James continued without being asked. "I warned him but he wouldn't listen. My boy wanted to believe that there was good in everyone. I told him that it didn't matter to me because I'm his mother."

"What didn't matter, Mrs. James?" Spencer had a feeling that they knew what she was going to say but the woman needed to say it.

"That he once like a young boy he went to school with. I didn't care, you love who you love."

"Are you saying that your son was homosexual?" JJ wanted it confirmed.

"Yes, and he wanted to come out." Mrs. James was appeased when neither agent looked disgusted at the announcement. The two police officers that had shown to inform her of her son's death and to ask questions hadn't been friendly. Both had sneered at the information that her boy had decided that he liked the same sex. Because of that she had refused to tell them anything.

"And did your son come out?" JJ wanted to ask about a possible boyfriend or a lover.

"Yes and no," she paused. "He told me that it'd be alright and I wanted to support him."

"Do you know if he had a boyfriend?" Spencer didn't see any pictures of another male. If Robert had been open then he wouldn't have kept a lover hidden.

"Not yet."

"Do you know if he was talking to someone before he went missing?" JJ asked. "Did he meet anyone?"

"Actually, he did." Mrs. James walked over to the nearby coffee and pulled open the hidden drawer. "I kept this, I'm not sure why. Robert came to me because he was trying to find someone special. He gave me this brochure to look at, we went over it. It looked harmless at the time so I gave him the money to go."

Spencer took the brochure and quickly read over the brief description. A cruise ship that catered to those with homosexual preferences, "Did your son attend one of these functions?"

"Yes, it seemed ideal at the time. He wanted to try to meet someone and I wanted him to be happy. He got passage for their thirty-two day trip to Australia. It's on their site."

JJ nodded, mentally calculating how much it would have cost. Not many could afford a seven day cruise without feeling guilty, but a month vacation that was used as a dating service. "So he went on one of their tours. Did he tell you about it?"

"We spoke almost every day he was out on the computer. He'd check in so I'd know that he was alright, he couldn't swim you know. He told me he met the most amazing man on the ship. No, he didn't give me a name."

"Mrs. James, it is important and any information about this man he met would greatly assist us." Spencer tried to stress the importance of any information without telling her that this amazing man could possibly be their unsub.

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything about him. He said he wanted me to get to know him once they got back." The older woman took a seat down on the couch. "Wait, there is something. One evening he had me set up that video chat so we could see each other. We spoke like that several times but one time I saw someone. As we were about to end the call, there was an arm."

"An arm?" An arm on a ship full of men, that wasn't much to go on. JJ tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before squatting in front of the mother. "Is there anything else you can recall, anything at all?"

"Yes, he was black, I think." Mrs. James quickly frowned and hurried to explain. "I mean African American, I believe is the correct term. I think that is why he was hesitant to tell me much about him. Robert's father was very hateful at times, to certain types of people."

"A racist?" Spencer spoke boldly, asking straight out if the father would have had a problem with their son's choices.

"Yes, we were only married for ten years, and I tried not to let him influence our son, and he didn't. But I think he was still worried about how I'd take it. I wouldn't have cared, as long as my son was happy."

"I believe you," JJ placed a comforting hand on her knee. "What else can you tell us? You said you saw the arm, what made you think of it now? What was it doing?"

"It touched him, on the shoulder. The man walked behind Robert and I'm sure it caressed the back of his shoulders but I didn't see a face."

"Thank you, Mrs. James. You've been a great help."

.

.

.

.

.

"What do we have so far?" Aaron scooted closer to the table and reached for the cup of coffee that had been handed out by Garcia. The trip out to the dump site had been hectic and they hadn't found out anything new to help them get closer to discovering who their unsub might be. The only one missing was Cruz, who was still tending to the senator. He wasn't going to ask, it wasn't his business. The team had been set up inside one the senator's rental properties for the duration of the case. A four bedroom, three bath home that was cheaper than putting them up in a hotel. Aaron preferred it, it gave more privacy than being inside a bustling hotel that was full of tourists.

"We can conclude that all five victims were homosexual, only three were out." Dave ran a hand over his face, feeling exhausted from lack of sleep and jumping right into another case.

"They were all from different cities in the lower Florida area and didn't travel in the same circles. The only common link was that they were all gay and looking for love." Penelope tapped her computer screen sending each the forms she had found. "Now my loves, I may have found something, you can praise me later. If you'll look on your tablets."

Aaron clicked on the copy of the last victim's back account, what was he looking for? The sun had all but drained him and they weren't close to delivering the profile. "What are we looking for, Garcia?"

"Well, when JJ called and told me about Robert James going on a cruise before he disappeared I took the liberty of investigating this company. They are completely legal, they are actually really good, but way expensive. They offer several different packages that leave from different ports, and all different destinations. Now, depending on the package you purchase, you may lose a year's salary. Point, right, Mrs. James admitted to paying for her son's cruise. You can see the cleared check made out to the company on her statement. What I found was that two of our other victims did not make an actual purchase to the company but they did take out a large amount of cash that coincides around the time they went missing. Like weeks prior to their disappearing and my amazing self did a search and what do you know, the website has departure dates that match. So it is very likely that they also bought ticket and went on a cruise."

"There is no paper trail?" Aaron didn't like it. The company had to report their profits so how could they do so without having actual documentation of tickets being sold. This wasn't an amusement park fair that costs thirty bucks for entry.

"I know what you're thinking, how do they get away with such large cash amounts and not reporting it. The thing is they do, Sir." Penelope brought up the link on her laptop for them to see. "The website offers anonymity when purchasing a package. To make it legal all they need is a receipt showing that it was paid for and a name. All their records are legit and most of their clients pay cash."

"We need that list, Garcia. There is a chance they all purchased tickets at some point." Aaron blinked at the amount Mrs. James had paid for the little trip.

"I spoke with Cruz earlier and he already spoke with the owner. Sir, it didn't turn out well. I went over their log in information on the dates the victims may have purchased the tickets. There were no records of them, but I was told that sometimes their clients use fake names. Robert James was the only one that went on a trip that required a passport"

"And we can't do anything because they don't check to make sure their clients give their correct names." Rossi leaned back in the chair. They wouldn't even be able to get them for the false information. It would be just as easy to press charges against an airline that sold tickets to people with false identifications. It was too common and employees weren't trained to spot them. "What about employees or other passengers that were on board at the same time?"

"Employees, there is a list of ninety-two, sixty-six are male. Sadly, none of the passengers have shown up twice during those specified times. What I can tell you is that The Blooming Star has been in port for the last two weeks and according to their website the next cruise is scheduled to depart this week." Penelope waited to add the last bit of news, "the next cruise is one to Australia, much like the one Robert James went on, and is a forty-five day vacation."

"Shit," Aaron ran a hand through his hair. What could they do? "We don't have enough for a profile, not yet."

"We also don't have enough evidence to tie the company to any of the victims. We have no proof that this is where they went missing from. A cruise ship that large, they can simply claim that the victims did not remain onboard once they docked. They can't be held liable for what happens to their passengers once they leave the ship." Dave could see the frustration growing, the emotion growing thick as the obvious set in. At most we can prove that one of our victims was on that ship but we can't prove that the unsub is tied to it."

"Yes, but we know that at least two of our victims were still hiding so if they did buy a ticket, they would have hid their identity. We know that Robert James began seeing someone that was black while on the ship and it so happens that we have a penis that belongs to an unknown victim that is also black." JJ had learned to trust her hunches years ago and they all knew that there was a connection. "We can't offer a profile yet and there is a chance that our unsub is an employee or a regular passenger. Can we stall their departure?"

"I'll call Cruz but I doubt it, we don't have enough evidence." Aaron wanted to get some rest. He had to figure out how to prevent another victim. "If Cruz can't stall the cruise then we have to think of something. There is a chance our unsub will be on it."

"Why don't we send someone?" JJ suggested, it wouldn't be the first time one of them had gone undercover to catch an unsub. "If the unsub is going to be on that ship we need someone there. If we can get eyes onboard we might be able to figure out how he is selecting his victims and also eliminate some of the crew."

"Great idea but I'll sit this one out, if you don't mind." Dave loved being a profiler but he didn't think he'd be able to go undercover as a passenger for a cruise that catered to gay males.

"I'll go," Spencer offered to be the one to go undercover. It made the most sense, "If we have to send some I'll go. It would have to be a male and I don't have any responsibilities here."

"Will that work?" Penelope didn't like it. One of theirs would be out there alone with a possible killer with no backup. "You can't go, what if you get into trouble? How are you going to pass for someone looking to hookup? Don't you think they'll notice something is wrong?"

"I'll be going with him," Aaron came to the decision easily. If they couldn't stop the cruise from departing then two of them could depart with it. They could inspect the crew, watch for anyone that stood out while the others handle things from here. "If the unsub is one of the crew then he will soon have plenty of victims to choose from."

"We get that, Hotch, but how do you and Reid propose to get on the ship?" Penelope quickly brought up the website to point out the one flaw in their plan. "This is the link to reserve tickets, the ones that are left. There is a reason all of the cheaper packages are taken. There are a few suites left to book and to get both of you on, we'd have to purchase two. They are over one hundred grand a piece. Do keep in mind that covers fare, food, drinks, card for all the fine shops, the five day trip to see the many beautiful sites of Australia, and complete access to all of their accommodations."

"I think we should be more concerned about them being able to blend in once on the ship. They got to pretend to be looking for a date. How are you going to mingle when you're supposed to be gay? Don't you think they'll notice that some of their passengers are straight?" Dave had to point out what being on the ship meant. "You'll have other men hitting on you. Are you going to be able to pretend that you're okay with it and pass off being interest so you can have a valid reason to be roaming the ship?"

"Why not meet each other on the cruise?" JJ knew that they wouldn't be able to talk Hotch out of it once he had decided to go. They needed at least two on there just in case the unsub was on board. If they could start eliminating some names it would help. "If you are both set on going, you'll be going as single men looking to meet someone. Give it a couple days and pretend to mingle, then meet each other. The entire purpose is to meet someone else so that will be your cover. You two will meet and spend the remainder of the trip together. That way no will suspect the time you will be together while you work the case."

"Sounds good, that will give us a cover." Aaron pushed the chilled cup away. He would have to check on getting the funds to cover the trip from the agency.

"You aren't seriously considering going through with this," Dave semi-shouted at their Unit Chief. "Reid might be able to get by being a shy pretty boy but not you Hotch. How are you going to make it a month pretending to be gay? You can't do it."

Spencer agreed completely, but was thankful that it was Rossi to point it out. He would go but he didn't think he could pretend to start dating Hotch. He'd rather flirt and spend time with strangers.

"I'll be fine." Aaron waved off the concern. They would only have to pretend to be courting while not in their rooms. They were already close so pretending to be getting to know each other was plausible.

"Really?" Dave didn't believe it, he'd prove that this was a horrible idea. "Hotch, since we know that the agency will most likely stall on giving you the money to pay for the trip, I'll front you the money up front to pay for it, but only if you can prove me wrong."

"And how am I to do that?" Aaron wasn't sure if he'd get the approval in time to get on the cruise. There was a great chance that it wouldn't be approved at all because there wasn't enough proof but they were short on time.

Dave shrugged but his gaze swept from his boss to land on the quiet doctor. "Kiss Reid."

.

.

.

Please review and I do my own editing so sorry if there were any mistakes...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next Chapter is done, sorry. I haven't felt like working on much. On the last few weeks of school so it is hectic. Please enjoy. Any mistakes I apologize for.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

"Kiss Reid," it was very simple. Dave cupped both hands together and gave their boss a knowing smile. They would have to think of another way of getting aboard that ship. Going in half-cocked would get someone killed and there was no way Hotch could pull off belonging on a gay tour. Reid had the looks going for him, slender and feminine, but their boss was all testosterone. They would have to pull off being into one another to continue the charade. "And I don't mean like you'd kiss your mother."

That was a horrible idea! Spencer snapped his jaw, it having relocated itself to the floor. That wouldn't prove anything, there was more to being together than being able to share a decent kiss. Why was Hotch backing away from the table? All eyes went to their boss, who was starting to stand. There had to be something he could say to prevent this. It was horrifying that no words came to him to stop the awkward moment coming his way. He should have been more appalled that the others seemed to only find fault with the aspect of Hotch being gay. No one was questioning whether or not he'd be able to pull it off. Was it because they assumed that he might be bi or was it because of how he looked? Not that it mattered, what did was that Hotch wasn't one to back down. It hadn't been stated as a dare, but a stipulation, and Hotch would try to kiss him just to do the job. It would only serve to prove that Rossi was right and his own suspicions. Hotch wasn't attracted to him and it would show in the kiss. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Hotch," Spencer gawked, partly in fear, but the rest was purely a sense of anxiousness. When he couldn't bring himself to move away from the table, it was JJ that didn't help by helping Hotch rotate his chair around and away from any cover. If he would have been allowed to stand, he may have given into the desire to back away. Large hands landed on armrests to keep him from fleeing and he did something really stupid; he looked up. It was to take in Hotch's expression, to gauge what the man must be thinking. The handsome face showed no emotion and the eyes were lingering on his mouth.

Kiss Reid, he could do that. Aaron's mouth twitched, wanting to smirk seeing the fear plastered over the soft features. The genius was scared but not terrified, it was a different type of fear keeping the other agent planted in the chair. It almost made him falter in his decision to go through with it. Then he caught the telling sign that his actions weren't entirely unwanted. The edge of a pink tongue darted out to trace the plush bottom lip he found very fascinating at the moment. There wasn't another word of protest and the slow descent left plenty of time for one.

This couldn't be happening to him. For a genius, he was being an imbecile by not moving his head to avoid the kiss. Spencer waited, the seconds agonizingly slow as he waited patiently for the dark head to finish the trip closer. Close enough he could feel Hotch's hot breath, and smell the coffee. Those few seconds were for his benefit, he was being given a chance to say no, but he didn't want to. It would be weird and forced, but this was his one chance to feel the man's mouth on his own.

Contact, Aaron felt the sigh more than he heard it. The gentle caress of air on his lips before they connected. Soft and smooth, a woman's mouth, that was the only explanation he could give for the texture pressed into his own. Maybe not the correct choice because not even Haley or Beth had possessed such smooth lips. The only pressure being applied was from his doing at this point. Not to be dissuaded or proven wrong, he tried again.

He was in hell. Spencer closed his eyes in awe the second time the pressure was applied, more demanding than before. This time it wasn't a gentle or timid kiss, it was one mouth testing out another. The urge to open up was strong, but how would Hotch react? He wanted to return it but was he supposed to? This was about whether or not Hotch would be able to kiss him, not so he could plant one on the boss.

It was slight, Aaron noticed it the moment the lips began to part. Be it from Reid wanting to speak or another reason entirely, he took advantage of it. The surface was silk underneath his tongue and opened further as he probed. Another pass and he was granted entry. He never would have guessed that the doctor would taste sweet. The flavor was bold, like after eating candy, and the tongue that tentatively met his own was warm and wet.

Was that noise from him or Hotch? Spencer would have rolled his eyes if they weren't already closed. The only thing awkward was the position he was forced to tilt his head because of being seated. His mouth was being expertly explored and he didn't need to be coaxed into returning the kiss. The tongue playing with his own seemed to know exactly how to send his brain into overload, among other parts of his anatomy. The cotton of his pants was becoming unbearably tight and it wasn't ending.

Hotch heard the whispered 'Wow' from the married woman sitting nearby. She possibly noted his reactions and that instead of pulling away, he tilted his head further to get a better angle. His fingers gripped the chair painfully in order to keep them from going with the urge to dig themselves into the mop of hair and tug. Wasn't it enough that he was trying to climb into Reid's face?

"Wow," JJ blinked, sure that she wasn't the only one in the room shocked. Rossi would have been satisfied with a lover's peck but this wasn't a simple show of being able to kiss another. Not from where she was sitting, and she wasn't the only one still watching. The third male had turned his head the second it became apparent that spit was about to be swapped. She and the hacker continued to be awestruck. The next fluid of motion momentarily exposed Hotch's tongue as he angled his head further to get better access to the open mouth. Her own stomach tingled at another flash of clashing tongues before mouths eagerly met. The plastic beneath the boss' fingers creaked from being squeezed and the chair had begun to dip back due to the good doctor being… well good. What else had the two completely forgetting that they had an audience?

"You can put it on my credit card," Dave muttered to the hacker. The sound of his voice did little to separate the two and one of two had released a whimper. It was disturbing to realize just how little he knew of their Unit Chief. Never would have thought the man capable of participating in such a heated kiss with another male. Finally, the pair pulled apart, leaving the good doctor looking dazed and confused.

"Will do," Penelope made a mental note to do just that, in a moment. That had been unexpectedly hot and she actually envied Spencer. That was a look she had never seen on his face, it must have been good.

"Try to get us as close as possible." Aaron eased up the hold on the chair to back away. If anyone spotted his problem, none were brave enough to mention it when he retook his seat. Along with his knuckles, his cock was aching in the confides of his pants, and he couldn't bring himself to look back over at Reid. Being perceptive, everyone would have noticed his eagerness to keep indulging in the work place. "Preferably away from others to keep our actions less noticeable."

"Right," Penelope graciously accepted the plastic being held out. Within minutes she had up the grid showing which rooms were still available. Both were suites with balconies, king size beds, and the most expensive. "I can only find two suites that are close, they are next door to one another. Should I book them?"

"Yes, and book them under our names since getting fake passports will take time." Hotch gave into the urge to adjust his tie, he felt smothered and hot. "Then give me the information to retrieve the tickets. I'll have Matt speak with the Captain. Reid and I will need vacation clothes and there won't be enough time to fly home and go shopping. Rossi, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, but you owe me." Dave shrugged, he really didn't mind. A few new duds for his team, no big deal. "But may I suggest you allow JJ and the kid to do the shopping?"

.

.

.

.

.

The entire situation was insane, he almost felt like he was going on vacation. Spencer placed the baggy swim trunks on top of the other six pair before zipping up the suitcase. There was barely any room left inside after allowing JJ to be the one to do the shopping. Along with his attire that had been in his go-bag, he was now the owner of twenty more outfits, and three pairs of sandals. His wardrobe had come out larger than Hotch's because he was more appealing in casual wear, or so he had been told twelve times.

After six hours of shopping, Hotch and he had been driven to the appointed hotel after getting their tickets. The booking had been for one night in the hotel before boarding early the next day. After spend a night alone, he had jumped on the first shuttle to pick up the passengers, skipping breakfast. He had time before they departed but he was loath to step out of his room. One could easily remain inside and enjoy the cruise. The lodgings were spacious, clean, and comfy. A king size bed was waiting to be used, along with a gift basket. Somehow, he didn't think that the bottle poking from the plastic was hand lotion. Nope, it confirmed what kind of cruise he had stepped on. A bottle of unscented lube, condoms, candles, and an unopened porn had been set out for his use. A dating service that promoted sex, it should be illegal.

Along with his new attire, a satellite phone was in his belongings, and his own personal tracking device. A small silver band was on his pinky finger for insurance. Hotch had been given a new watch for the same purpose. Spencer's back story was that he was a doctor on vacation and he was here to fall for the older lawyer. The plan was simple, he would get board the ship from the earliest shuttle and Hotch would take the last. So he had hours before being able to catch a glimpse of his neighbor and boss. The first day he was to mingle with others, getting a feel for the other passengers. After a few days, they would 'meet' and then start spending time together. It would be odd pretending that he was looking when he had eyes for someone already.

After that kiss, he had no idea how hard it was going to be to pretend that he was pretending to be falling for Hotch. They couldn't completely shun others for a while, so he would have to speak and talk to other guests. Which meant allowing other men to flirt and try to get to know him. If personal experience had taught him anything, he would be greatly ignored while every man with eyes would be vying for his boss' attention. Would it really be realistic for someone as appealing as Hotch to dismiss others and decide on someone like himself?

He could do this, they only had to pretend when not in their rooms. Or they could be one of those couples that weren't heavily into public displays. A peck here and there, they could make it work. But Gods, he wouldn't complain if Hotch were to try to kiss him again. He was being silly, calculating the chances of it happening again when he should be figuring out how best to complete their assignment. There was an unsub onboard looking for a new victim, he had to get his head in the game.

The best way to do that would be to mingle and start searching for clues. Not many of the guests were aboard but there was nothing wrong with him walking around to meet the crew.

.

.

.

.

.

Not again! The peace he had found on the deck was coming to a crashing halt, once again. The first time Spencer had found himself cornered had been at the pool while soaking his feet. The second had been during lunch, his salad interrupted by a rude asshole with a god complex. The next three times had occurred while pretending to read poolside. The book had been in his hand to explain the reason he wasn't mingling. That hadn't prevented three more men from sitting on the lounge chair next door to strike up a conversation. Profiling was hard when he had someone in his ear asking him personal questions.

The ship had left the dock two hours ago and he had yet to spot his future boyfriend anywhere. Spencer had hoped to catch a brief glance of his boss to put his mind at ease. It would suck if for some reason Hotch hadn't made it aboard, leaving him to do this alone. Weeks of being hit on, he'd jump overboard before he discovered the unsub. The guests weren't wasting any time trying to hook up with others.

Finally hungry, Spencer had opted on the starboard restaurant. It presented a beautiful view of the ocean and the weather was nice. The breeze was cool and dusk was falling around the cruise ship. The tiny candle flickered inside the glass ornament with the next breeze. The scent of aftershave and peppermint reached his nose before his next opponent came into view.

This male was clearly over forty, wearing dress pants, a buttoned-up shirt, and sandals. The watch was a Rolex, the only jewelry the man adorned. Salt and pepper hair was cropped to frame the handsome face. On a normal day, Spencer would classify the approaching man as handsome, in a classic way. The jaw was square, with a dimple in his chin, tanned skin, and chocolate colored eyes. There were no other vacant tables in this corner, and the only chair was at his table. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Spencer softly gave his consent to have his space invaded. He had yet to order so he could always make a run for it. His stomach wanted him to stay and try out the fabled cuisine.

"Lovely weather to have dinner outside." The man reached for the other menu but never took his gaze from him.

"It is, I was thinking about trying out the grilled chicken salad with dessert." Food was a safe topic because Spencer mentally checked off this man as being the unsub already. Their unsub's rage came from an unsated need, be it to be accepted, punished, or simply loved, this man didn't have that problem. Not a minute after hearing the stranger speak, Spencer profiled him as being a successful business man. The man spoke, sat, flicked his hand with confidence one couldn't fake. He wasn't the only one that took note of how handsome his company was. This person was out and capable of finding someone willing to love him despite his faults. Also the type of man that would be hard to say no to.

"Sounds delicious, and something light is always best on the stomach during the first few days on the water." A large hand was extended across the table, "Name is Michael."

"Spencer," he lightly took the fingers to initiate the shake. It was the polite thing to do and he couldn't allow his quirks to expose him. The waiter saved him from having to continue the small talk. Both ordered the salad and were left alone once more.

"What brings someone as adorable as you to this place?" Michael inquired, purposely stressing the adorable.

"Same as most of the men here. I figured I owed myself a long vacation and a friend of mine directed me to the website." Spencer almost broke into a wide smile spotting the dark hair stepping into view. Hotch was on board and looking around the deck. It was hard not to openly stare at the arrival but his eyes remained halfway focused on him, while Michael continued to speak. Unable to sit nearby, Hotch was forced to take a seat across the way. He wasn't sure if the man had been able to spot him.

"This is my third time on the cruise, first this year." Michael cocked his head before dragging a bold gaze across his frontal. "That doesn't answer why someone as pretty as you are here alone, or am I occupying someone's seat?"

"No, I'm alone." Spencer shook his head in denial. "Believe it or not, having softer features doesn't make things easier finding compatibility. I go through the same difficulties as anyone else when it comes to finding love."

"I find that hard to believe, more than half the men here are wishing they would have had the nerve to sit down with you. I can point out three right now that are hating on me for doing so."

"Really? Please do," Spencer said so because the man seemed to want to make a point. The point being that he was obviously the only man in the place that had the nerve to step up. It was supposed to earn Michael points. Being an alpha male, the man wanted to be seen as fierce and bold. "I seriously doubt any of them care that you decided to sit with me this evening."

"First one, that bald one three tables over. He's been boldly staring at your mouth since you took a sip of that water." Michael smirked when the bald male blushed and turned away at being caught staring. "The blonde surfer near the door is practically eye fucking you as we speak. He's constantly licking his lips and the food isn't that good, trust me."

"Right," said water lodged in his throat at the mention of being eye fucked. Spencer couldn't resist tilting his head to inspect the surfer who was indeed watching him intently. The ass had the nerve to boldly lick his top lip in invitation at being observed. "That is only two."

"The third will most likely be my only real competition." Michael leaned back in his chair, allowing the waiter to place the ordered food onto the table. Luckily, he had managed to find the sweet-looking addition before the other man. "In the back corner, dark hair, decent build, middle-age, and a penetrating gaze."

"Where?" Spencer looked around but saw only one male fitting that description. Hotch was currently looking at his menu and not paying them any heed. Who else did Michael think was checking him out? He would not think of the competition bit because Michael didn't have a chance no matter how else might be vying for his attention.

"That one, he just looked up from his menu." Michael nodded at the competition, who had glanced up once more from the folded menu to watch them. It had been that man that had alerted him to the presence of little Spencer. He had gone to the bar after getting out of the pool and had tried to strike up a conversation with the dark male. Just small talk, until he had noticed the other man's gaze constantly straying elsewhere. A bulky piece of trash had blocked his view up until that point, but then he had gotten his first look at the treasure that had been brought aboard.

What? Spencer quickly glanced back at Michael, unable to meet Hotch's eyes across the way. Sure, they would eventually make others believe that they had hooked up but why would Michael assume that Hotch was competition already? Or was it that the man was intuitive enough to realize that he and Hotch had a lot in common? "He doesn't seem that interested at the moment."

"Because you are too sweet and naïve to recognize a predator. He's being coy but he is watching us."

Of course he was, Hotch was his boss and most likely worried about how he was handling the situation. Spencer couldn't say that, a shrug was the only way to reply to the implication that Hotch was checking him out. It was safer to eat his dinner.

"May I ask what you are looking for on this vacation, Spencer?"

What was he looking for? Well, he was posing as a lonely doctor looking for love. He replied how he was meant to, "This trip is mostly a stress reliever for me. However, I have the hopes of finding someone special to spend it with."

"Well said, may we both find what we are looking for."

Spencer gave into the toast before taking a long sip of the refreshing water. What he really wanted was to go back to his room and get some sleep. Unable to resist, his gaze darted away from his company. Michael was correct, Hotch was boldly watching them and not hiding the fact. However, the gaze wasn't on him but on Michael. "He's watching you, not me."

"That is so adorable of you to think so," Michael released a faint laugh at the ridiculous comment. "Does that look like the gaze of someone that wants to take me back to his room?"

"Well," he had to think about it. It didn't help that he actually knew Hotch personally. If that was a stranger sitting over there, Spencer would say that Hotch looked to be plotting Michael's demise. That wasn't the face of someone that was admiring another. "Not really, but maybe he always looks like that. I'm still not the one he's staring at."

"Wrong, he was checking you out earlier and now he's thinking on how to get rid of me. I'm very perceptive, I can tell."

"How perceptive?" Spencer poked at his food, still unable to catch Hotch's gaze. What was the reason for the glaring? In a way, it would make sense for one of them to be the bold one. The only way to make it believable would be for one to pursue the other. Since he wasn't the type, that left Hotch to be the one to pursue him. It was a role and the first step would be for Hotch to pretend to spot him and like him.

"You're very intelligent and a fast reader. You don't spend much time outdoors because you have fair skin. I'm willing to bet if I were to get you naked, you wouldn't have any tan lines beneath those clothes. You blush easily; you're a virgin or very unexperienced. I don't think you really understand how you are seen by others, especially other men like myself. You're beautiful, yet you seemed genuinely shocked when you were being hit on earlier. All that into account, you aren't the type to get involved easily, which makes each relationship special to you." Michael leaned forward in the seat. "Whatever man that is lucky enough to garner your attention will be leaving this cruise a very happy man."

How could he not blush at that? Spencer squirmed underneath the leisurely yet coy eye-fucking he was receiving at the moment. Being able to tell that he was inexperienced didn't take a genius. "Now you are eye-fucking me."

"I am, I apologize."

"Accepted," because tossing water in the handsome face would cause a scene. Spencer sighed before looking away, his gaze going back to their watcher. This time his eyes were met. Hotch had been watching him instead of his company. He almost nodded in acknowledgement but it died before the action could be completed. The fierce gaze left his face for a moment to land on Michael, then was back on himself. It made him want to slide under the table and beg not to be fired.

"Told you," Michael was glad that the other male had managed to catch the far one eyeing him. The blush stained deeper the longer Spencer was underneath the inspection. "You're the object of his interest and I'm in the way."

"In the way?" Did that mean how it sounded? Spencer had pegged the guy as bold and daring, but it made him uncomfortable being looked at like that. Michael's eyes left no room for half-assed assumptions.

"Very much so, I don't scare easy, and I don't walk away either." Michael gave a smile to blind children, "We both spotted the one we want to pursue on this thing. You my dear Spencer will find that I don't give up, and I look forward to winning your affections. May the best man win."

.

.

.

Please comment for me, I may or may not have the next chapter up within the week.


End file.
